Snowed In
by karate4ev1
Summary: Ikuto and Amu get snowed in at Amu's house. Soon after, teenage hormones kick in and well... LEMON


Snowed In

My first story so cut me some slack. I've never written a lemon

**Summary**: Basically Amu and Ikuto get snowed in at Amu's house alone, and teenage hormones take over.

Amu = 15

Ikuto = 17

Amu and Ikuto have been best friends since grade 1.

*Flashback *

AMU'S POV

Amu needed to prove her bravery on the monkey bars, she got half way across and realized she could go no more. She couldn't go further and it was too late to turn back now. She felt her fingers giving up on her, she couldn't drop down, the fall would kill her. She did the only thing she could do "HEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!" She yelled thinking that maybe she could get a grown ups attention, her teacher was no around so maybe a lady walking her dog or a maybe a nice man taking a jog. The children she was trying to impress left to go get help.

'Oh no, I'm slipping, please fingers, just a little bit longer.' Ahhhhhhhhh- *plomp* She didn't know what she landed on, it wasn't as hard as the ground, and it didn't hurt her.

"If you are alright now, can you get off of me, you're kind of crushing the life out of me" a strange voice the came from the bottom of her. "huh… oh, I'm so sorry."

Normal POV

And from that day forward, after Ikuto was uncrushed and Amu was done her many apologize, a new friendship was born.

*End Flashback *

It was now six at night, it was pretty nasty outside so Amu and Ikuto just decided to have a stay in movie, bored games and flat out chill day.

"Oh no, it is passed 6, I need to get going or my step-dad is going to kill me" Ikuto said while gathering his things and at the same time slipping on his shoes, almost falling over.

*Ring Ring * *Ring Ring *

"Hello"

"LATE! Ikuto is leaving and I don't want to be home alone"

" Oh, the weather isn't that bad, just a little snow

"BLIZZARD!"

"Ok, I get it, well I will see you when you can make it"

"Bye"

"Love you too"

Amu turned to Ikuto "Well my dad's car broke down but my mom is snowed in her office and cant get him so they are going to be really late. Can you stay just a little longer so I don't have to be home alone." "Amu, I can't, I'll be in big trouble" "You probably wont be able to make it home anyway, the blizzard is really bad, please please pleeeeeeeeeeease, I'll do whatever you want." Ikuto chuckled "Anything?" Amu blushed, "D-Don't be a pervert, I didn't mean it like that." "Whatever you say" He said in a sing-song voice.

Ikuto took his shoes and coat off and he followed Amu up to her room so they could watch movies in a more comfortable place. They were curled up together in her bed, and Amu started thinking about what Ikuto said. 'Would he actually be willing to do things like that with her?' 'Would she be willing back?' 'Does he like her like that or is it just a joke?' 'Maybe he is just being a guy' These thoughts were starting to scare her, why was she worrying about that, they are just friends. It wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey Ikuto" Ikuto turned and looked at her "U-Um.. about what you said earlier….. when you were talking about doing, umm, "it" with me, were you being serious." "I'm sorry Amu, I didn't mean to offend you by it, I was just kidding around" "No no no, I'm not offended, I was just wondering if you would actually do something like that with me" "Now I'm confused, are asking if I'd like to have sex with you, or do I want to have sex with you." Amu blushed the deepest shade of red. "I don't know, I mean, I'm not asking you to, just wondering if you would do it with me, I guess." Ikuto even blushed a little, he and Amu never talked about having sex with each other, they barely joked about it. Of course he would like to, he is a teenage boy. He didn't want to disrespect her though, he loved her, they were best friends since forever ago.

"I mean, I guess it wouldn't be bad, I have thought of us being a couple once or twice, but that is only natural right."

"Well I mean, you never know, we could try it once as just friends and see if we connect or not."

'What was she doing, she asked him for sex, did she want it, or is she just curious?' Ikuto had tons of things running through his mind at this moment. He was also very confused.

Ikuto didn't even have a response, his best friend of almost 10 years just asked if he wanted to have sex with her. Did he? Yes, Amu is gorgeous and amazing, they are so close. Would that make it awkward to go back to being friends after it? What if it ruined there friendship? He didn't want that. Well it was worth a shot, he just had to go for it.

IKUTO'S POV

His mind was made up, and he is going for it.

With out anymore thinking, Ikuto leaned over and kissed Amu. It was amazing, why have known each other for so long, why didn't he do this before.

AMU'S POV

He hasn't talked in a while, maybe I scared him, oh now this is awkward no, god, why didn't I just let him leave.

*Kiss *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF

IKUTO IS KISSING ME!

This is too good to be true, for a second I thought I'd lost him forever, now here he is on my lips.

I don't know how to respond.

DUUHHH, kiss him back, come on body, get out of your shock.

This is amazing, I don't ever want this to end.

**IKUTO'S POV**

This is great, she is kissing back.

I wonder if she is as nervous as I am.

**Normal POV**

The kiss grew deeper and deeper. It was strong but passionate. After a while Amu gave up on the tongue battle.

Ikuto slid his hands up Amus shirt and squeezed her breast. They weren't the biggest, but at least there was something. They broke the kiss to breathe and Ikuto took that moment to take her shirt off. Not to soon later her bra was flung somewhere on her floor. Amu quickly covered her chest and back up against the bed.

"What are we doing?"

"Sorry, do you want me to stop?"

"No, just go slower, this is my first time and I'm nervous, and not sure what to do."

"First? I don't want to take that from you."

"Why not? You know I'm not good at dating or anything along those lines, why not have my first time with my best friend, the guy that was always there for me?"

Ikuto smiled and nodded, he took his shirt off too then slowly lowered her arms. Amu's face was about the shade of a tomato. Ikuto chuckled and gave her a light peck on the lips.

Ikuto ran butterfly kisses from her jaw bone down to her A cupped breasts. Amu giggled as he kissed her nipple.

"Don't laugh at my foreplay" Ikuto said sarcastically which made Amu giggle more. In the midst of her giggling came a light moan.

"Oh my god, what was that"

"It's called pleasure kitten"

"Do it again"

Ikuto traveled down her small waist and pulled down her sweat pants, and rubbed her through her underwear.

"Ah, Ikuto, I love this"

"Don't you ever pleasure yourself Amu?"

"W-What, no, that is embarrassing, and dirty."

"Then you're going to love this"

Ikuto removed her underwear and inserted a finger into her womanhood and started moving it in and out.

"This feels weird."

"Just wait."

After he felt that she was stretched out enough, he inserted another finger.

"Ohh, I feel it, how come this is my first time feeling this."

Ikuto chuckled as the innocent pinkette just laid backed and enjoyed his fingers.

He started rubbing her clit to give her more of a feeling.

"Ahh, Ikuto, wait. Something weird is going on."

"Just enjoy it kitten, it is going to be great."

Amu started tensing and squirming as her innocent body experienced her first orgasm.

" Ikuto, that was amazing. Do it again."

"As you wish, let me get myself ready first, you need to help."

Ikuto unbuttoned and unzipped his pant and took them off, then pulled down his boxers and finally released his erection to the cool air.

"Ikuto now I'm scared, it is different from the last time I saw it."

"Well I'm not in 1st grade anymore."

"Ok, I'll be fine, what do I have to do?"

"Grab it."

Nervously, Amu slowly reached down and grabbed Ikuto's large cock. She started moving up and down very slowly.

Ikuto was shocked when she lowered her head and started licking the tip of his dick.

"I thought you said you didn't know what to do."

"I'm not a clueless 8 year old, I'm in high school, you can learn a lot in the hallways."

"Then show me how good you are Miss. Perfect."

Amu's smile showed she accepted the challenge. She lowered her head again and slowly started moving the tip of his dick in and out of her mouth. She moved her tongue around it one more time and took it half way.

**Ikutos POV**

Ikuto let out a low groan, she was real good for a first timer. I just wished she'd stop teasing me. This girl had a special talent.

**Amu's POV**

I think he likes it, I hope that wasn't faking to make me feel better. God I'm so clueless right now, I'm no where near a Miss. Perfect. 'I don't even know how I'm going to get this whole thing in my mouth, it is huge.' 'Never know unless you try'

**Normal POV**

Amu was sucking and ribbing her hand up and down to make sure it was fully lubricated. She started playing with his balls and took it full in. She bobbed her head up and down while looking at Ikuto.

Ikuto's eyes went back and Amu new he was coming soon. She went quicker and quicker then…She drank him all up. It wasn't very pleasent, a little too salty, but she made sure to get it all. Ikuto had no trouble getting hard again, having Amu suck him dry.

Ikuto laid Amu down in the bed and positioned himself on top of her. "Are you ready to do this?" "Yes, I haven't been more ready to do something in my entire life." "Are you sure, it is going to hurt?" "God dammit Ikuto, I don't care, just do it, stop making me wait." And with that, Ikuto shoved himself all the way inside of Amu and waited until she adjusted to the pain.

Amu felt a rip inside her, Ikuto wasn't kidding about that pain. She has some tears running down her cheek. Ikuto wiped them away and kissed her gently on the lips.

After a few minutes Amu moved her hips, signaling that she was ready to go. Ikuto pulled out all the way and slammed back in one more time. It still hurt her, but not as much as the first one.

Ikuto started going at a slow steady pace, it was killing him but least painful for Amu. After a few minutes Ikuto couldn't stand it anymore, he started going faster, Amu didn't mind she wanted him to also. "Faster Ikuto, faster."

Amu was moaning loudly and often, she never imagined herself being like that, she never imagined it feeling this good either.

"HARDER, FASTER." Amu couldn't hold it in anymore, she felt the same feeling she felt earlier, only stronger. Her walls started squeezing around Ikuto's cock. Ikuto new she was almost there, he was glad because he wasn't going to last much longer either.

Amu released one last loud moan and released her fluids everywhere, at that same time Ikuto let go, spilling his seed all inside her.

He pulled out and rolled off of her.

"I'm..so…glad.. I didn't…go..home.." Ikuto said between pants

"How come.. I have not..done this….sooner" Amu smiled and rolled over to Ikuto.

Ikuto pushed her bangs off her sweaty face and kissed her deeply.

"Hey sex is over, no more kissing, I don't want to end up falling for you."

Ikuto chuckled and rolled on top of her "So you are saying, if I want another kiss I need to have sex with you again."

Wait, I was kidding.. IKUTO

Ikuto pulled the blankets over his head and moved down to Amu's crotch.

"Ahh, Ikuto, don't lick *moan* there.

THE END

Hope it didn't suck too bad. I'll get better in time.

I'm kinda tired and I don't feel like checking for spelling or grammar or spelling mistakes. Sorry


End file.
